


double date

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: peterick oneshots [12]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, The Academy Is...
Genre: Double Date, M/M, blin gabe, mute pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gabe and pete get dates, and it goes pretty okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	double date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdjoshdun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdjoshdun/gifts).



pete was walking gabe to the door of his date’s house, patrick still sitting in the car. he kicked at gabe’s foot quickly, warning him of the step ahead. gabe made a face, reaching out for the door. after feeling it under his fingers, he knocked softly on it. pete nudged gabe in the shoulder, who gulped as he knocked louder.

william came out ofthe door quickly, running his fingers though his hair. “shit, sorry. hi gabe, and pete. didn’t know you guys where here.” he mumbled, and gabe was grinning like a fool. pete felt a bit weird when he haning gabe over to william, walking to the car without gripping onto his friend.

he climbed into the front seat, the other two into the back. patrick gave pete his winning smile, and pete tried to match his.

“you guys all good?” patrick asked after clearing his throat. gabe and william said ‘yeah’ and the patrick looked to pete,, smile still on his face, waiting for pete’s response. pete’s heart felt a little weird as he nodded, causing patrick to start up his car.

the ride was mostly silent, gabe and william whispering to one another. patrick kept looking over to pete though, with either a smile or this scrunched up look on his face, like he was trying to to smile. pete just played with his hands, 

they got to the sandwhich and salad place, everyone but pete went up to the conter. patrick huffed to himself, ordering some turkey btl thing. william just got a grilled cheese, and gabe got his salad, and ordered pete’s chicken sandwhich.

patrick sat across from pete n the booth, giving him yet again, his winning smile.

_i’m really glad you came pete_

he tapped, and pete smiled a bit, waiting a moment before he replied.

_me too_

william and gabe returned with their food, bothing of them yelling to one another.

“besa mi culo, puto! transformers sucked dick.” gabe groaned, taking his seat next to pete.

“it so did not. it was alright!” william replied, a bit quiter.

“that’s all you’ve got? ‘it’s alright?’” gabe laughed, and patrick was alughing too.

pete hand went to gabe’s thigh, tapping out something.

_i feel bad patrick’s a really cool dude and i’m you know_

gabe sighed, placing his hand on pete’s wrist and tapping back.

_he likes you pete fucking chill he’s cool with you being mute and he knows morse code if he didn’t like you he wouldn’t have asked you fucking out_

_i know but like what if he regrets it_

_shut the fuck up wentz he won’t trust me_

gabe removed his hand from pete, going back to eating his salad and arguing with william. pete looked up to patrick, who had a concered look but quickly smiled. 

the rest of the date for them was sharing smiled and laughing at the other two. even in the car, when they were waching gabe feel around william’s face, trying to find where exactly to put his lips.

patrick turned to pete, clearing his throat. “i had a lot of fun, pete. we should really do this again.” pete gave him a wide smile, nodded quickly.

the younge boy shifted around in his seat for a few moment, leaning a but foward to put a hand on pete’s face. pete held his breath, looking back to gabe and william for a second, (gabe was still running his fingers over william’s face) then looking back to patrick. he cleared his throat again, tapping a finger aganist pete’s cheek.

_could i maybe kiss you?_

pete decided that this was a pretty good first date, in his book.

**Author's Note:**

> sry this was kind of shit but i lov blond gabe and mute pete
> 
> send me prompts: patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
